Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transfer module and an electronic device having the transfer module, and more particularly, to a transfer module performing transfer of a plurality of storage units and an electronic device having the transfer module.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of serial communication techniques, peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) interfaces have become a new generation bus interface commonly used in computer systems owing to their high transmission rate.
According to the above, although a computer system (e.g., a personal computer host) is generally provided with many PCIe interfaces, usually not all of them will be used, which leads to a waste of internal configuration space of the computer system. On the other hand, although the PCIe interfaces disposed in the computer system may be connected to PCIe hard disks, a single PCIe interface can only be connected to a single hard disk, and thus the internal configuration space of the computer system still cannot be efficiently used.